The Heart of a Hero, The Soul of a Villain
by Cute Midgardian Creature
Summary: It all happened when Loki started to appear everywhere to her, she let herself get too used to his presence. A threatening phone call, a surprise visit from the Avengers, and a couple lies later- and here we are; teaming up with the bad guy. Loki/OC/Tony; Steve/OC - Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: I do not own the Avengers, sadly, all the credit for that goes to Marvel. I do however own my OCs.  
**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I really hope you like it! ^-^ **

**I know the chapter is short, bare with me here, it's only an introduction really. I apologize if it's kind of confusing it was written early in the morning. Normally I wouldn't write with a tired mind, but hey, when inspiration strikes you take it, y'know?**

**Also, another apology, characters may seem slightly out of character- I'm doing my best to keep it accurate, though.**

**This story is dedicated to my best friend in the whole wide world! Emi! I love you 3**

* * *

It was quiet throughout the house. I tiptoed gently on the floor- though there was no reason to, my older brother was never home. It was always just me here since our parents died. But the darkness just made me give into old habits of trying to be silent so I wouldn't awake my parents. I made my way to the refrigerator, seeing the blurry numbers on the stove that read 2:30. I sighed softly, another late night. I shook it off, grabbing a glass and filling it with water before sitting on the smooth tile of the kitchen.

I was tired, I could feel it. But I didn't allow myself to show it. I'd long since passed that, there was no sense in trying to sleep when all I would end up doing was tossing and turning. I took a small sip of the water, staring off into space.

"You seem sad." a voice behind me made me jump, causing water to spill in front of me.

"Didn't I tell you to stop coming...?" I said with a sigh. Not bothering to turn and face the God behind me.

"Yes, yes, I do think I remember that being part of our last conversation." he replied, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I moved slightly as he sat down next to me.

"It's not good for you to be here..." I thought out loud, "It's not the best hiding spot."

He seemed to look amused, but I wasn't sure, it was too early for me to be reading people, "Why wouldn't it be? Why would anyone look for an evil god in the home of a girl who has no family?"

He actually had a point there. I barely even existed to anyone. "Why here, though?" I asked.

"That's simple. And you know the reason." he laughed slightly. "You just don't know it yet, and I think I would prefer to keep it that way for now."

I took a breath, he was hard to keep up with at times. I took my phone out of my pocket, messing with it quietly. There was no reason to argue with what he had said, and frankly I didn't have the energy to. I just kept staring at my phone, pressing random buttons, pretending to be interested.

"What is it that has you so upset?" he asked. I tensed, so we were back on that topic again. I shut my eyes tightly, why was it that he could read me so easily?

"It's nothing to be concerned with." I answered quietly.

"It obviously is something. I'm not your classmates at school, you don't have to put on some fake smile." his tone was serious, maybe even worried.

"Why do you care?" I was more defensive then I wanted to be in saying it.

"I do not, actually. I am bored though, and if listening to your mortal problems is the only thing to do than-"

I cut him off, my teeth gritted, "Then, _please_, don't ask."

Silence returned between us. I leaned against cupboard, shutting my eyes. I was extremely frustrated and it was giving me a headache. I could barely think straight. And that was probably the reason I began to say what I had said.

"In all honesty- not that you care. I'm lonely. At least when my parents were here I could say I wasn't completely alone; even if they didn't pay attention to me. But now, I am completely alone. I don't have any friends at school. I don't go out of the house unless it's to buy something necessary. And my brother never comes home." Tears began to sting my eyes, which just frustrated me even further as they began to flow out. "I don't want to admit it, because I know I sound stupid. I just want someone to talk to sometimes... And, now I sort of have that. Because you appeared. But I annoy you... So I'm done talking."

Silence again. I took another long breath, standing up. I started to head out of the room, but a firm grip on my wrist pulled me back down, and turned me around. My face was dangerously close to Loki's, making me quickly turn away with a blush. Suddenly his arms were around me, and we were in some kind of awkward hugging position.

"I apologize... I didn't mean to offend you... I do care... at least a little." his words were quiet and caring, but then turned low and threatening, "But if you tell anyone about this... _embrace_, of ours, I will kill you."

"Didn't we establish that I have no one to tell?" I laughed slightly, though it was a sad joke.

He laughed a bit too, but then spoke up, "I have to ask you a question." I looked up, giving him consent, and he continued, "Why do you allow yourself to trust me?"

"Huh?"

"Early, when confessing your feelings to me-"

"Don't say it like that, it makes it sound like I was telling you I loved you." I interrupted in a murmur.

"Fine, I guess, when you were talking to me, you said that you were not so alone anymore, because I was here." I nodded. "Feeling not alone with someone, means that you feel safe with them, which also requires trust. In addition you allowed me to hug you. What has allowed a mortal like yourself to trust me?"

I thought about it, wanting to say that I didn't trust him. But, I did, he had a point. He was a villain though, I shouldn't. Then I realized it.

"Because you have a heart."

"And what has led you to believe that?" he asked, laughing amusedly.

"You hugged me just now. And apologized." I pointed out.

"That does not mean I have a heart."

"It means you care, which also means you must trust me too, we have a mutual trust."

He laughed more, "Whatever makes you happy to believe, mortal."

"Now, please explain your reason for choosing me of all people."

He looked at me, studying how serious I was, then nodded. "I want you on my side." he shrugged simply.

"What?" I asked.

"I just said it, do not pretend you did not hear me."

"You... want me... on your side?"

"Yes, that is what I just said." he mused. "I swear, you mortals are not very intelligent."

I didn't have time to argue with him on his comment, I was still trying to process his reasoning. "Why would you want me on your side?"

"That is for another time." he yawned, "Now, I am tired, mind if I rest here?"

I sat there in shock, not answering.

"Great, thank you for your kindness." he said with a smile, standing up, leaving the room... and heading for mine.

"Hey, wait!" I got up quickly, chasing after him.

I sat on my bed quietly as I made it to my room, not seeing Loki. Maybe he'd been joking and disappeared. I shrugged, laying back. "Why hello there." I sat back up quickly, standing above me was a smirking Loki.

"What the hell?" I squeaked out.

"May I sleep here?"

"What's wrong with the couch!?"

"I'm a God, I do not tend to sleep on couches..."

"You're joking, right?" He shook his head. I stood up and started out of the room, "Yeah, whatever, I'll sleep on the couch." I shrugged in defeat.

"You could always join me-"

"No way in hell." I growled out, leaving the room.

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for the quality of the writing in this chapter... ._." **

**I swear it gets better. Just trust me.**

**Reviews = Love.~ And I'm always open for constructive criticism, I want to do my best to improve. **

**Have a nice day, the next chapter will be updated shortly.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We've already covered this, but I will repeat myself. I do not own the Avengers, that's Marvel. Though I really wish I did...**

**A/N: A big thanks to all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed- it truly means a lot to me that you all like it! ^-^ And for those of you that are waiting for the action, I promise it's coming soon, you just have to bare with me. This chapter isn't exactly plot thickening... it's a little more fluffy than that. But things are going to start getting interesting next chapter**

* * *

I woke up in the morning, wondering why I was on a couch. I remembered shortly though, when my vision made out Loki, who was sitting next to the couch. I would have been more scared, if I had been fully awake. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. A half smile formed on his face, "You mortals sure do sleep peacefully..." he said thoughtfully.

I mumbled untranslatable, tired noises and sat up. "How long have you been sitting there...?"

"Awhile, you've been asleep for a long time."

"How long?"

"Well it's two o' clock in the afternoon."

I groaned, "I've been asleep for half the day?" He nodded with an amused smile. I stood up and started to head to my room. "I'm going to change," my tone got slightly serious, "You stay right there until I'm done." I walked into my room, deciding I was going to take a shower instead, and grabbing a pair of clothes.

I opened the door, standing right in front of me was none other than the God himself. "I believe you are not done." he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "You amuse yourself to no end, don't you?" he grinned. "Yeah, well I'm going to go take a shower instead, do whatever you can to amuse yourself till I'm done. Preferably not waiting outside my door like some kind of stalker."

I didn't wait for him to answer as I made my way to the shower. I sat in there for at least an hour, letting hot water pour onto me as I relaxed. Having Loki around made me a bit more tense than usual. And I was just glad it was summer and I wouldn't have to stress myself out more with school work. I sighed, honestly I didn't need a shower, but I needed time to think straight; I couldn't do that with Loki around. But there came a time when I needed to get out.

I stepped out gently, drying off and changing into my clothes. I looked in the mirror and decided to get ready for the day as well, drying and brushing through my hair. I padded my still-wet feet on the tile as I made my way to the kitchen, making myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

I sat on my floor, listening to the ticking of the clock as I finished my cereal. Grabbing my coffee and holding it in my hands, staring at it.

"Fruit Loops...?" a familiar voice said from behind. Fuck.. "Is this what mortals consider to be food?"

I stood up quickly, forgetting I had a searing hot cup of coffee in my hands- damn. It splashed onto the floor and onto my legs. I cursed and grabbed a couple paper towels, trying to clean it off. I glared back at Loki. "What are you doing here?"

"You really assumed that I had left? And here I was beginning to believe you were a bit smarter than other mortals..."

"Shut up!" I shouted defensively.

So, of course, he continued, "Maybe this is just me, but I believe drinks are to be absorbed through the mouth, not the skin."

I glared, and he returned it with an amused grin.

"You should wash up." he suggested, opening the box of Fruit Loops and taking a couple, putting them in his mouth.

I sighed, and turned to the kitchen sink, wetting a towel and washing myself up.

"You know, this isn't that bad." he said, popping a couple more pieces in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, setting the towel down and shutting off the sink. I pulled out a spoon, milk, and a bowl and shoved them over to him. He looked at me with confusion, blinking. "You're supposed to eat it like this."

He raised an eyebrow, confused. I smiled slightly, his confusion reminding me of a small child. "Here, let me help." I went behind him, showing him how to make a bowl of cereal quietly. "Tada," I said when finished, "Now try it."

He took a bite, "This is quite good, actually..." he mused, starting to eat more and more.

I laughed quietly and nodded. He looked up at me and smiled a kind smile, which I returned. Then my smile became a slow smirk. "Is the evil God showing me a soft side?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, like a pathetic mortal like yourself could get me to show a soft side."

I put my hand over my heart, "Ouch." I said with a sarcastic tone.

Loki and I had spent most of the day watching some old Disney movies, which entertained him to a childish state. At around one in the morning though, he mentioned he had something to take care of and headed out, saying something about coming back later. I had spent about an hour waiting for him, then decided to just call it a night, assuming I would see him in the morning.

I made my way into my room, beginning to take my shirt off and revealing my bare skin. A snicker made me pull my shirt back down quickly. "Loki!"

"You can't blame me for you not looking," he shrugged, "It's almost as if you wanted-"

"Stop, don't continue." I interrupted. "Just don't talk."

"I have to say for a mortal you have a nice-"

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed and began to say what was on my mind, "Okay, so I have to ask, what is exactly is your plan? Are you taking down the Avengers again? Trying to control the universe...?"

He snickered again, "Sweetheart, don't you get it? _You're _my plan."

I shook my head, "You are completely insane."

"No, I'm not, and you are my priority."

I sighed, going into my closet and changing quickly into my pajamas. When I walked out, Loki had also changed, stripped down to no shirt and a pair of pants. I turned away and blushed. "Can't you cover up?"

"Why? I'm not showing anything." he grinned. "Besides, you are amusing when you turn red like that."

I grumbled, "Whatever, I'm going to bed." I headed towards the door.

"Wait- the couch can't be comfortable... Stay with me."

"I am perfectly fine on the couch."

"Really, you can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

I shook my head, "No. You said it yourself, you're a God. Couches aren't worthy of you." you grinned slightly.

"But..." there was a slight hint of guilt in his voice.

I laughed, "No, really, I'm fine on the couch. Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, mortal." he whispered back as I left the room.

* * *

**Now, this chapter, I'd really like to know if any of you liked it. Because I felt like it was kind of a stupid and meaningless chapter.**

**As always review~ 3**

**Chapter Three is already written so I'll either post that later today or early tomorrow~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

**A/N: Thank you once again for the love. Anyway, this chapter is where things start to get interesting, I think. So let's get started.**

* * *

I woke up to a loud, piercing ringing which I quickly realized to be a telephone. I quickly sat up, fumbling my way over to the phone. I clicked the button, answering, "Hello."

Loki stumbled out, groaning, obviously being woken up by the ringing, "I thought you had no connection to the outside world." he grumbled coldly.

I rolled my eyes, and flipped him off- guess neither of us were morning people.

A voice on the other end grabbed my attention, "Do you think you're safe?"

"What?" I choked out.

I heard a snicker from the phone, "Of course you do, stupid girl..."

I could feel myself paling, looking at Loki who's eyes seemed to be worried. "Are you threatening me...?" I asked hesitantly.

"What?" Loki shouted in a whisper. "Hand me the phone."

I shushed him as the male voice on the other line began talking again, his voice dangerously low, "I'm sure Loki has you feeling like you're perfectly fine. You're not though, sweetie. In fact, you're quite the opposite. So you should just do as I say."

I was tense and unmoving, waiting for him to continue. Loki bared his teeth, "Sid **(A/N: Just realized that's the first her name has been mentioned- haha, oops.) **... give me the phone, _now_."

I shook my head, listening to the phone, "If you turn Loki into us, we promise your safety."

"I can't agree to that." Isaid softly.

Loki stared and the man continued, "Why not?"

"I don't know who you are, but I am not going to trust someone who is threatening me."

Loki ripped the phone from my ear at that moment, "Who is this?" he hissed.

I stared quietly, only hearing Loki's end of the conversation, which barely was translatable because he was whispering so harshly. But I did jump when Loki slammed the phone down against the floor, breaking it. I stared at him for a long time, fear in my eyes.

He sighed, "Please do not worry..."

My eyes turned serious, "Tell me what is going on."

"It is hard to explain..." he tried desperately.

"Then do your best."

He took a deep breath, "You are in a lot of danger... And I am asking you right now, not to panic."

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked quietly.

"Nick Fury."

I choked on air, "W-What? You mean the guy who assembled the Avengers?"

"That is exactly who I mean, apparently I was not the only one to discover that skill of yours..." he was talking as if his mind was off in space, an absent minded smile flickering on the corner of his lips.

"What do you mean 'skill'?"

"You're going to have to figure that out on your own. You'll-"

A loud explosion stopped his talking and he pulled me down with him behind the couch. I stared at him and he put a finger over his lips, signaling me to stay silent. It was quiet, as cheesy as it was to say- too quiet. Until loud footsteps echoed throughout the house. I tensed, crouching down more as Loki did the same. Both of us silently listening as more footsteps seemed to join.

"We know you're in here, reindeer." a voice said, I pressed my back against the couch. Taking small, worried breaths.

"Brother," a loud voice boomed. I stiffened completely, staring at Loki who looked distraught. "We know you have the mortal maiden, release her from your control now."

Neither of us answered, but I did look at Loki with a confused look. He just gave me a small, amused smile in return as he urged me to crouch down more till I was almost laying down.

The big voice continued, and I swore I saw the walls shaking. "You do not have to do this, brother. Give us the girl and we can bring you back to safety. There is no reason to hurt an innocent maiden."

A frown formed on my face. Loki wasn't harming me. In fact, I had reason to believe that he was protecting me. So why did they think- _Because Loki is the bad guy_, I reminded myself, _He tried to take over the universe, he wasn't someone to be trusted_. And yet, he was the only person I felt I could trust right now. He hadn't threatened me- well except with the hugging thing, but I was pretty sure he was joking about that, at least a little.

"You're sick, reindeer." the voice that had spoken first began, "You've probably tortured and bored her to death by now. In fact, you probably have already killed her-"

"Stop!" I stood up from my spot behind the couch, anger burning inside of me. Staring at me were none other than the Avengers themselves. "I'm perfectly fine." I looked down to see Loki had disappeared, I regained my composure, "And who are you even talking about?"

Captain America spoke up, "Loki, ma'am. We have reason to believe he has you under his control."

I put on my best confused look, "You mean the guy that tried to take over the world?" they nodded. "What the hell makes you think that a God would be hiding in a teenage girl's house?"

"Well, for the same reason any guy would want to be in a girl's house." Iron Man spoke up, obviously smirking behind that helmet.

I blushed deeply, "That's extremely creepy and weird to accuse people of..."

"I'm joking, sort of."

I sighed, "Anyway, can you please do me a favor and leave me to my privacy?"

"I'm sorry maiden," I turned to Thor- he was the one who had called Loki brother earlier. But, they looked nothing alike. Thor sounded worried, kind, compassionate- while Loki always sounded mysterious, like he was always hiding something, his voice sounded like danger, adrenaline. "But we are going to have to take you with us, Sir Fury has a lot of questions for you."

I tensed, remembering the threat on the phone. I was just going to have to lie my way through this one.

* * *

**That's all folks c:, Well until chapter four.**

**As always, review my beautiful people.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Avengers, I know, I'm surprised too.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed, I really appreciate it. ^-^  
By the way~ A new Avengers Fanfic from me is on it's way. So if you like this one, follow me and you can check that out~ It should be up sometime today or tomorrow. Though, as a warning it does take place in an Alternate Universe (AU)- so no superheroes, just humans- and a lot of sadness planned. But, let's get this show on the road~**

* * *

I was taken onto one of those hellicarrier things, that only a band of superheroes could possibly afford. They all stripped out of their costumes- well besides Thor and Bruce- who hadn't changed into _'the other guy_' as they called him_._ I stared between all of them, as they introduced themselves by their actual names. I just nodded and introduced myself, doing my best not to talk to much.

They led me to an empty room- except for a girl who looked just my age, reading something in the corner. She had messy-yet working brownish hair, green eyes, and looked pretty short. My sarcasm couldn't hold itself in, "So, is it normal for you guys to kidnap teenage girls?"

The girl didn't look up, but I saw her snicker to herself. Tony spoke back, just as sarcastically, "Of course, and then afterwards we sell them to the circus."

I nodded, "Hm, why the circus?" I asked, "Wouldn't you get more money off of selling us as sex slaves or something?"

Tony choked on his drink and everyone else looked completely shocked. "I don't know about you guys, but I like this girl."

"Thanks." I replied half-heartedly.

"Anyway," Bruce spoke up, "We will tell Nick your here and then come and get you. For now, stay here. Go ahead and talk to Emi over there. You can talk about- whatever females talk about these days."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" my voice got mockingly high pitched, "You mean we can talk about sparkly vampires and werewolves with fears of shirts?" **(Sorry if I have any twilight fans reading this... ._.)**

Tony laughed again, "Yep, I definitely like her." and on that note the merry band of super heroes made their way out.

I moved across the room, taking a seat across from the girl. I wasn't one to start up a conversation on my own, and apparently neither was this girl. So I guess it was up to me. I went through my options, and decided to take it simply.

"Hey."

The result? Complete ignorance as she continued to read.

"What are you reading?" I tried.

She looked up, her look seeming very unamused, "You can read it yourself, it's in English."

Ouch. I could feel the hostile nature. I decided to give up at that point, grabbing some nearby paper and pencils and starting to draw. I wasn't really thinking about what I was drawing, in fact I wasn't even sure what it was I was drawing.

"So, Loki was actually at your house." the girl said, looking at me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked calmly.

She pointed at my drawing. I looked down at it, damn. I was drawing the God. I regained my composure and pushed the drawing away. Looking back at her.

"I have a thing for Norse Mythology." I shrugged. I was good.

"You don't have to lie. I'm not going to go tell them. I just want to know what your reason for lying is."

I took a breath, I had to tell someone. "Because I trust him, and I'm not going to turn in someone I trust."

"You trust a guy who tried to take over the world?" she asked, but she sounded more interested than accusing.

I nodded, "He's the only person I've been able to trust so far."

"What about them?" she gestured toward the door, she must have been talking about the Avengers.

"Their boss threatened me- we aren't exactly on good terms." I explained.

"Ah." she replied understandingly.

Then it went silent again, and I wasn't sure- but I think we became friends.

When the Avengers finally came, I had just finished my picture of Loki. The girl took it subtly, tucking it into her book, and I smiled gratefully in return. I stood up and headed over to them. It was silent between all of us as they led me to where Nick was.

I was tense- coming up with what lies I was going to say. It had to be convincing- but not too convincing like I had planned it. Like I totally wasn't doing right now.

The door opened to a big room, full of computers and with a giant view through a giant window. Standing there was a tall man with an eye patch over his left eye a giant scar showing behind it. I stepped forward, watching him with slight intimidation.

"So, you're the villain lover." he mused.

I glared back at Tony, and he grinned back in response. I turned and faced toward Nick again. "Yes, sir, I guess that would be me. Though I'm not sure that is what I would call myself."

"Why not? It takes a villain lover to hide one, doesn't it?"

"Why does everyone insist that I was hiding a villain, or he was hiding me. I just turned twenty one, I live alone in my dead parent's house, besides my brother- but he hasn't came home since my parents died anyway." The room fell silent, and I could feel their pity radiating. "Relax, I don't need pity."

Nick stepped closer, "So you know nothing of Loki?"

"Actually, I know quite a bit."

"How?"

"I've been studying Norse Mythology since middle school. Loki is the stolen son of a frost giant, which Odin took for selfish reasons." Thor began to speak out, but I continued before he could, "He learned that no matter how much his father had claimed to love him, he could never become king. So he decided he was going to prove himself, he was going to destroy the race that threatened his own, and exceed his father's expectations."

"But there was a problem, Loki's brother, Thor. Loki loved him dearly, but jealousy blacked out his love, and turned to loathing for his perfect brother, the true heir to the throne. In the end, his need to prove himself destroyed him. All he wished though, was to be equal to his brother."

Everyone stared, even Loki- wait, Loki? I stared back at him, and he pressed a finger to his lips. I nodded slowly.

"Who are you nodding at?" Nick asked.

"No one, I was just nodding." I shrugged.

"Hm," he grunted, "What made you so interested in Loki?"

I was still staring at Loki, "The fact that everyone sees him as evil- when all he is trying to do is make his father proud. Maybe he didn't pick the best ways to do it. But I understand why he did it."

Loki smiled slightly, and I almost thought tears were forming when he disappeared.

"Right," Nick said with a suspicious tone. "Well, Tony, would you please show her to her room?"

Tony smirked a bit at me, "Gladly."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter!~ It was my favorite to write so far.~ **

**So what happens next? Find out in Chapter Four~ **

**As always review, my lovelies.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Wait a second... waaiiiittt... nope, still don't own it.**

**Thank you to my new followers and reviewers ^-^; I appreciate the love this story has received.**

* * *

"What is wrong with you?"

"What a great way to start a conversation." I mumble sarcastically behind Tony as he leads me through the hellicarrier.

"No, I'm serious, I want to know why you're supporting the bad guy."

"That was already explained..."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"They have this wonderful thing called the Internet- you should try it."

"I'm serious, Sid."

"So am I."

He let out a frustrated sigh and silence returned between us. I looked around, the number of rooms in the hellicarrier seemed to be infinite. And honestly, laying down for a while was all I could think about. I had a lot running through my mind, and by now it was obvious I wasn't going home anytime soon.

A sudden explosion rang through the walls. Tony put a hand on my back quickly and shoved me down in a protective way. I stared up at him, and he reached out his hands as pieces of his suit came flying and attached to him. An amazing thing to watch.

"Now would be an excellent time for you to try and figure out whatever power you have." he said, "We've got company."

A robot looking thing with sharp teeth came flying toward us. The two of us ducked and rolled quickly, and Tony quickly got up, putting out his hand. "On second thought, run."

I nodded and ran past them, my legs carrying me a lot faster then any other time I had ran in my lie. I could hear my pulse in my head and I could feel the robots chasing behind me. I had to get somewhere safer, but nowhere caught my eye. My speed picked up, and I was almost toward a door that looked safe. But suddenly I face planted, tripping over myself.

My heart raced, and though I might have been exaggerating- I was pretty sure I was going to die. I looked back, the robots were no more than a couple inches away. They moved in to attack me, and I shut my eyes tightly. But no pain ever came.

I opened my eyes to see Loki in front of me, fighting off some of the robots. But there were way to many for him. My eyes darted around the room, as an idea popped in my head. I grabbed a pipe, using all my strength to rip it off the wall. I quickly hit one of the robots, distracting them.

I think Loki got the idea, because he opened a door and pulled me behind him, and I shut it quickly behind. "Are you crazy!?" he shouted.

Okay, maybe we were on different pages. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You almost got yourself killed!"

"So did you!"

"I'm a GOD, I can't be killed that easily. You, however, are just a fragile mortal. You could have been killed in seconds!" he hissed.

I was happy, because this meant somewhere in there, Loki had a heart, and he cared for me. But his low tone caused fear to race throughout me. I wanted to apologize for worrying him, but nothing could come out before the door broke through and robots flew in.

Loki stood in front of me, "Loki, you need to go..." I said softly.

"Now is not the time to tell me you are sick of me!" he hissed back.

"That's not what I'm saying!" I pointed, "Tony's coming!" He looked over, then back at me with a bit of worry. "I'll be fine, just go!"

He nodded quickly and disappeared. The robots directed their attention to me, backing me into a wall. I ducked down, trembling. A loud noise shook the room, and the robots fell to the ground as a result of a fire-like blast. I looked up and smiled at Tony who was hovering over me.

"You alright?" he asked, "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Thanks." I stood up. I hated being helped- I was an independent person, I'd grown up doing things on my own, I didn't need superheroes to help me. I was fine by myself.

"You're sure?" he asked, the helmet uncovering his face and his eyes looking slightly worried.

"I said I'm fine!" I shouted back a bit too harshly.

He frowned, but quickly returned to a smirk. "So does that mean I get a 'you're my savior' kiss?"

I rolled my eyes, "You wish."

He laughed, "A guy can dream."

I smiled slightly at that, but my face hardened, "Are the robots gone?"

"Hm- oh, yeah. These ones were the last." his eyes scanned the fallen robots, "Don't worry, Banner and I will study them and make sure we stop them faster next time."

I nodded, "I'll take your word for it... But, what do they want?"

"You're probably going to hate me for saying this, but we think it may be Loki behind the robots... he's tried to kill us once-"

"It can't be." I interrupted him abruptly.

"Why not?" he inclined, an eyebrow raising.

"I'm just going to ask you trust me on this one, there is no way those belonged to Loki."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say. You still want to show me to your room?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

He nodded and let the suit slowly come off of him, then calmly led me to the room, a hand placed protectively on my back.

It took us a while to find the room, though I was pretty sure Tony purposely did that, no matter how much he protested we were lost. We talked for a while about nothing in particular, and honestly I didn't mind that it took so long. It was nice to have so many people to talk too.

The room I was issued was perfect. A luxurious design, and a giant bed that looked to be that of a king's. The carpet was fluffy and soft like an animal's fur. The furniture was giant bean bags that you sunk into and faced toward a TV that was bigger than any I'd seen before. But still, the best part- the mini fridge.

I ran over, I hadn't eaten in a long time and looking at the fridge I started to feel my hunger that was so great I felt like I might have chewed my hand off before I got to it. I rummaged through it, pulling out a pizza pocket and popping it in the microwave. I took out a soda while I waited for it to finish.

For kidnappers, they sure did treat their guests well.

I took out the pizza pocket from the microwave, letting it cool before sinking my teeth into it and eating it faster then I'd ever assumed possible. Putting another in the microwave.

"Hungry much?"

I jumped slightly at the familiar voice, turning. Loki stood behind me, wearing the same bed attire he'd worn at my house last night- I turned, blushing. "How hard is it to find a shirt to wear to bed?" I mumbled.

"Not hard at all, actually. But this way provides much more comfort."

I sighed, taking out the pizza pocket and blowing on it lightly. It was still hard for me to face him because of earlier. I felt he was still mad at me. I kept my eyes locked on the food, not allowing myself to look up.

"I'm sorry for worrying you..." I apologized softly.

"No, I am the one who should apologize. I just want you to be careful, that is all. I did not mean to sound harsh- I'm sure Stark wishes the same."

I turned red, "What do you mean?"

"It is obvious that he has taken liking to you." he noted, and I thought I heard a slight anger in his tone.

I shook my head, "It's not like that. He's that way with all girl's. He's New York's favorite playboy."

"That is true..." suddenly I felt him standing right behind me, and my whole face turned red. "But if he was only attracted to your looks, then why would he have came looking for you?"

"He didn't-"

"Think about it."

I took a second, it was true, Tony had told me to run. But I'd gone way farther then where Tony had started, and we'd both been away from everyone else. Loki was right, Tony had gone out of his way to protect me.

"See..." Loki whispered, his mouth right next to my ear. "People care about you. You cannot put yourself in dangerous situations anymore- or I may have to punish you."

I turned red, "Don't say that!" I squeaked.

He laughed lightly, "I am only kidding. I'll leave you to rest now on that note. Goodnight mortal."

"Goodnight Loki." I returned softly- but he was already gone.

* * *

**Did you like that? Was it a bit too fast, I feel it's a bit fast.**

**Review and tell me what is on your mind, please~ **

**3 Stay cool**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:: I still don't own it... dang it.**

**A/N:: Hey there! ^-^ Once again, I'm really loving the reviews and how much everyone seems to be enjoying it. It makes me really happy that you all seem to like it! I'm going to apologize in advanced for no Loki in this chapter- I promise, there will be a lot more in the next one so don't freak out! **

**Also, I'm proud to announce that "Beauty and the Jotun" is up! It has the same pairings as this one, so if you like this story, do me a favor and read that one if interests you at all! Well, now let the story continue!**

* * *

The next morning I was greeted by a way too happy Tony Stark. I sighed, morning people were total freaks. We walked together, heading towards the kitchen that was claimed to be glorious. Honestly, I was willing to eat anything at this point.

We navigated our way through the maze that was the hellicarrier. Passing by Emi and Steve. I looked over, waving, which they both returned with a smile. Tony just gave them a glance, but I think it was meant to be a greeting. Then he pulled me past them.

"Such a cute couple..." he muttered.

"Couple?" I asked.

"You didn't know that? Well you haven't been on the ship very long... But yes, they are a couple." he answered.

I smiled, "How sweet."

"Considering he's the only one she'll really talk to, it was probably meant to be." he said, though I'm not sure it was meant to be out loud.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me in slight shock, "Well, Emi is kind of anti-social, not that you didn't notice that, I'm sure you did." I nodded, he continued, "Well the reason behind all that is, when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D, she couldn't talk."

I looked at him in slight confusion, "She joined that young?"

He shook his head, "No. Actually she joined when she was twelve."

"Then why couldn't she talk?" I asked.

"Her parents never taught her." he had a sad look on his face, "In fact, I'm not sure they even acknowledged the fact that she existed. They were rich people, always gone at fancy business parties and trips, never bothering to take their daughter. She was the little girl no one knew existed. That is, until she discovered her power."

"Her power? You mean she's a superhero?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, "A damn good one too. She controls the element of water, it's amazing to watch honestly. Thor was convinced she was a Demigod." he laughed slightly, "But no, she's just powerful. The second S.H.I.E.L.D detected her power- they went right after her."

"Well that's good, she ended up in a good place." I grinned.

He nodded again, "Of course, for a while she hated it here. She wouldn't talk to any of us, and only came out of that room you met her in to get food or go to the bathroom. None of us could strike a conversation with her- that's when we learned she couldn't talk."

"None of us could teach her either. We couldn't even get her to make a sound, we sort of just assumed she was mute. Then the good old Captain came around..." he smiled, "He talked to her, I don't know what he said, but after a while, she could talk perfectly fine, and always hung around him."

"So I guess they really were a perfect match then."

"I've never seen her smile around anyone the way she does when she's with him. He makes her truly happy."

Later that day, I found myself exploring alone. Not really having a destination. I looked around at the different rooms and had short conversations with some of the workers. But really, I was distracted, and not paying much attention.

_Thud!_

"I-I'm sorry." I looked up.

Steve smiled down at me, "It's okay ma'am. You alright?"

I grinned, "I'm fine."

"Well that's good." he said with a hint of relief.

"I really admire you for what you did." I blurted out without really thinking.

"What- oh, Tony must have talked to you, huh?" he mumbled something I couldn't understand then spoke louder again, "Well, thank you, but all I did was talk to her."

"I don't think so. It takes a special person to break someone out of their shell."

"Does it?" I nodded in response.

"Well, you're a special person too."

"What?" I asked, hearing the shock in my voice.

"I've never seen Tony look at a girl like he genuinely cares about her. He's usually just all about.. well I'm sure you know. But I think you actually interest him." he answered thoughtfully.

"Thanks, but I honestly don't think that he feels for me that way."

"He does, he definitely does. Trust me, I've known him for a while now, I've never seen him act that way around a girl. He actually thinks about what he says."

I blushed slightly, "Well, I'm glad."

He smiled at me, and we looked at each other in appreciation silently.

"Hey, Rodgers, what do you think you're doing?" Tony's voice broke the silence as he ran up behind me, putting and arm around my shoulder. "Should I tell Emi that you are cheating on her~?"

Steve turned dark red, "It wasn't like that Stark and you know it." he murmured embarrassedly.

"Oh really?" he teased with a chuckle.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yes, really. Honestly you are so obnoxious."

Tony grinned, "I know."

"I'm going to find, Emi." Steve murmured, "Bye Sid." he said, as he walked past.

"Bye Steve!" I said with a wave.

Tony grinned at me, and I returned the grin. I was really starting to enjoy this place.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.. ^-^ It was written a bit quickly.**

**Now, I have a question for all you reading... who do you like more? Sid and Tony or Sid and Loki? Personally, I love them both- but Loki has always been my favorite character. But, I want to know how you feel.**

**Have a great day~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**A/N: Hello, lovelies~! It was nice to hear from you on your opinions. ^-^ I'm glad you seemed to agree. I would, however, like to make a note to the readers out there who haven't reviewed... Don't be shy, I want to hear from you too! You all seem so great. 3**

**With that, let us begin.**

* * *

I was exhausted by the time I got to my room that night. I'd spent the rest of the day with Tony and Bruce in the lab. I was surprised that I had so much fun, because I'd never really been into science, but it was really entertaining. Tony making jokes the entire time and Bruce and I just laughing along. It was weird- to truly feel like the people around you wanted you around.

I flopped on the bed tiredly, shutting my eyes. I thought back to the robots from yesterday. Trying to wrap my head around who could be doing it, or why they were doing it. But all I drew was a blank, I couldn't find any reasoning that made sense. _Sleep on it_, my brain told me, _there's no reason to worry about it on a tired mind_- _you'll just come up with crazy reasons_. I nodded to myself, beginning to drift off.

"Are you asleep?" a familiar voice whispered.

I jerked, opening my eyes and sitting up. Loki stared back at me, his body looked bruised, and he was panting tiredly. Worry set in, and I got up. I touched one of the bruising areas, seeing him wince.

"Loki... where have you been?" I asked quietly, then quickly went to the kitchen area of my room, wetting a towel.

"Don't worry about it." he replied.

I went back over to him, pressing the towel gently on one of the wounds on his face. "Don't give me that, please. Just tell me what happened."

He sighed deeply,"I did some digging, trying to find out the culprit behind the robot attack yesterday. Long story short, I got into a bit of a fight with him."

"Who was it?" I asked a bit too quickly.

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I never was able to see his face." he replied simply with a shrug.

I sighed, "Well, what did you fight about?"

"Nothing..." he said softly.

"Loki, What did you fight about?" I asked, a bit more seriously.

"Nothing." he repeated.

"Loki." I begged.

He sighed in defeat and hesitantly whispered back, "You..."

"Me?"

He nodded. "The guy behind it all... he's after you." I stared at him in confusion, he elaborated slightly, "I don't exactly know why. But he made it clear that you were his target..."

I backed up slightly, sitting down. Me? My mind raced through a million different thoughts. Why me? What could he possibly need someone who didn't even have their powers for? And even more confusing.. how did he know me? Up until a few days ago, I was unheard of. So how..? I groaned, none of it made sense.

I laid back on the bed, staring at the celling. "Don't let this trouble you..." Loki said softly, "I will take care of it before it becomes a bigger issue."

"But, wait..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why did he start a fight with you after he told you he was after me...?" I asked.

"He... He didn't." I stared in confusion, "I did. When he started to talk about you... I got angry... and before I knew it, I had hit him."

I smiled slightly, "You were protecting me?"

He glared, "Don't think that this means I like you."

"Definitely not." I grinned.

The hellicarrier rumbled, and I tensed. Assuming it was just an air current. I stared at Loki, and he stared back. No more than ten seconds later, a loud explosion blew throughout the ship. Loki grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the ground.

He was on top of me, crouching over me and breathing heavily. I would have blushed, but I was too busy trembling, fearing. I started to get up, but Loki pushed me back down. "Do _not _move."

I nodded, laying back down. Then suddenly a piercing, blood-chilling noise loudly echoed off the walls, and the door crashed down. Loki quickly moved off of me, standing up and facing the enemies.

They were horrible to look at, they weren't robots like last time. They looked like humans who had had layers of their skin ripped off. Their skin was an ugly green color, eyes a captivating yellow, and teeth crooked and sharp- almost like how zombies were portrayed in the horror films.

I would have screamed, but Loki put a hand over my mouth, predicting it I assumed. I quieted myself, my knees shaking.

One of them stepped forward, looking straight at Loki who pulled me behind him. It's voice was deep and hoarse, "Move, Loki." it hissed.

"For what reason would I do that?" Loki asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"We're not here to play you're stupid games, give us the girl." it bared it's teeth, looking past Loki at me.

"Over my dead body." he hissed.

"Gladly..." the thing launched itself at Loki, attacking him in quick strokes, that Loki seemed to return even faster.

"Run!" Loki said, looking at me with serious eyes.

"I'm not leaving you-"

"_RUN_." he commanded sharply

I nodded, darting out of the room. "Don't let her get away!" I heard it shout loudly, and picked up my pace.

**Loki's POV**

I had to watch for a long moment as she ran out, an urge to chase after her came over me, but I quickly shook it off. I wasn't supposed to feel this way- not about her. Not about anyone. But something about her was different. There was no denying that.

"What's the matter Loki?" the thing breathed.

I was not sure of what they were. All I knew is they were utterly repulsive, and after her. But; they were not on the same side as the man I had faced earlier. Curiosity burned through me like a forest fire, "Why are you after her...?"

"No, no. I want you to answer me first. Why do you care? You are a God, are you not? So why should you care about someone like that."

"I need her skill." That was a lie, I had my own power, my own magic. I didn't need the girl.

It laughed, "A God needs the skill of a mortal? A simple, uninteresting human? I find that hard to believe."

I wanted to hit it, to end it's life slowly and painfully for daring to talk about her that way. But, they were liable and good questions, I just didn't want to admit the answer. Not to him.

"You are right, I do not care."

"So you wont mind me... ripping her vocal cords out so she can't scream for you? You know that's who she will scream for when we take her. She trusts you, you make her feel safe. For what reason? I have no idea. An evil prince who tried to eradicate her entire race..." he smirked, "She's quite pathetic, don't you think?"

I did my best not to clench my fists, reminding myself that he could not see me show any sort of soft spot for the Midgard girl. "I agree, but I cannot allow you to do that."

"And why not?" the thing asked with bitter curiosity.

"Because, she is my pet. I've already claimed her, and that means I can do what I please. I am not good with sharing, either."

"Well then," it stepped closer to me, "We're just going to have to take her from you then."

I moved forward, ready to fight.

It snapped it's fingers, "Too bad, we've already taken her, I was looking so forward to fighting with you."

Two creatures just like it walked in, dragging Sid in with them. She looked tired, and by her skin that was bruising, and pale color; it was obvious she hadn't been dragged here willingly. Anger burned in me, as they threw her down with no gentleness at all.

"Now then..." the leader grabbed Sid's bruised face in his hands, grinning wickedly. "How should I kill you... In what way do you fear most?"

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger huh? Not really, but I tried. ^-^;**

**Also, Loki's POV? What!? Yeah, I thought it was time to let you all start getting into Loki's mind. Sorry if it was kind of out of character, I did my best. **

**Until next time, have a good day! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:: You know what is going to be said.**

**A/N: Chapter Eight, finally. It was hard to write and I genuinely took my time with it. So I'll just start it right away.**

**WARNING:: Violence- I know there has been violence before, but not like this.**

* * *

I was terrified, I didn't want to be, but I was. The strange thing was though, it wasn't the fact that I was being threatened, it was the fact that Loki was there. The fear in his eyes. I didn't want him to feel fear. I didn't want him to worry. And I knew for a fact he didn't want to worry.

"I will say it again," there was a growl to the thing's voice- an almost twisted satisfaction. "What way, do you fear most?"

_The way it is right now_. I mentally screamed. I didn't want Loki to have to stand there and watch. I met eyes with Loki, trying desperately to make him disappear. But, it was almost as if he couldn't move.

The thing snickered, "Oh, you do not want him to be there..." it grabbed my face forcefully, making me look at Loki, "Well, he will be there... for every second we torture you."

I shut my eyes tightly. This wasn't happening- it couldn't be happening. Where was everyone else on the ship? Where was Tony? They could stop this... or at least, pull Loki away.

"Let's start slow..." a small knife was handed to the thing. It snickered, twirling it in it's hand. It smiled at me, putting the knife against my cheek till I could feel the blood trailing down my cheek.

"That's enough!" Loki's voice. I knew that without having to open my eyes. I opened them anyway, seeing him approach the thing with great speed.

"Make one more movie and I'll slit her throat." it hissed back at him, glaring. Loki stopped in his tracks. "I didn't think so..."

The thing grinned back down at me, cutting quickly against my cheek. I winced and let out a small squeal of pain. It chuckled, "You should make noises like that more often.. it's more satisfying that way."

I glared, but tears stung my eyes from the pain of my cheek. I had to blink them back now, I wasn't about to cry.

"Where should we cut next...?" the thing mused. "Loki, where do you think?"

"You are sick." Loki spat.

The thing smiled a twisted smile, "Well now, improper cooperation causes a bad time for your pretty girlfriend..."

Loki's look was dark, terrifying. He didn't even deny the 'girlfriend' part. The thing looked at me, and cut against my other cheek. "Nothing wrong with symmetry."

I shut my eyes, shuddering. It hurt, I couldn't deny that. I could feel the blood run down my cheeks, occasionally tasting the mixture of rust and salt. "Please stop..." Loki's voice sounded broken, which made me want to cry. "She has not done anything."

"Loki... it's okay." I spoke up, trying my best to sound soothing. "You should go... don't force yourself to watch this..."

"We will only torture you longer if he leaves." the thing remarked coldly.

"Either way, you are going to kill me..." I spat in response, then turned my attention to Loki. "Please, leave... I'm asking you to, I don't want you to have to be worried..."

"I cannot just leave you..." Loki croaked. I wanted to hug him. He looked so sad... so... _vulnerable_.

"You can..."

The thing grabbed a fist full of my hair, yanking it back with no mercy whatsoever. "Shut up." it hissed, "I can't take this sappy love. Why would you love him anyway? He is a monster, he tried to destroy your entire race."

I couldn't help but let tears slip, "He's not a monster!" I shouted defensively.

"You poor thing... I almost feel sorry for you... You are being completely manipulated." it smirked, "You do realize he is the God of lies? He could probably make you believe anything he said. You really think someone like him could love? Especially someone like you..."

"Shut up!" I shouted.

It pulled my hair more, "He doesn't care about you... you are for his own gain."

I shut my eyes tightly, "Stop talking!"

"And Stark..." the thing snickered, I could hear it in it's voice. "He'd flirt with anything that breathes. You think that you mean anything to him...? You're just meant for his amusement. You're meant to be a toy."

Tears were streaming now, I couldn't keep them in, my vision was blurry. I could hear Loki trying to talk- trying to soothe. But it's voice was too loud, it echoed, it burned in my brain.

"That's all you are born for... As a toy. So other people can play. But let me tell you this..." it yanked me close, it's mouth pressed against my ear, "Once toys grow tiresome, they are thrown out."

It pulled me toward it, then slammed me back against the wall. I couldn't see, my vision was blurry. Loki was trying to stop him, I knew that by the blur of Loki's figure. But I couldn't hear, my ears were ringing, my ability to stay awake slowly fading, and by the time I was barely hanging on- I felt a stinging underneath my ribs, and allowed myself to be engulfed in the darkness.

**Loki's POV**

I couldn't scream. I couldn't cry. I couldn't do anything. I could only stare. The things disappeared, with no trace. I couldn't take the time to think of where they had gone to. My mind was racing. She was on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

I was frantic, I moved to her side, gently moving up her shirt to see the stab she had taken to the side, it was deep and bleeding out. I looked around frantically, taking off my cape and using it to wrap around her stomach and side. I pressed it down. It would do for the moment- but not long.

"Reindeer games!?" the arrogant voice could only belong to Tony Stark. I shut my eyes, not caring that he had seen me, my mind was too focused on her.

"I really cannot explain myself to you right now!" I shouted, I could feel tears. I mentally cursed at myself for being this emotional around him. But I wasn't going to be able to stop. "I need your help."

"Why would I help you?" Tony asked suspiciously, moving closer. It was obvious he had yet to see her.

I moved, revealing her. His eyes widened and he rushed over, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"I didn't do it..." I could barely think, let alone say the words. "Those things did..."

Tony cursed many times under his breath, lifting her up. "I don't have time to put you in a cage, so you are going to have to come with me."

"That's not an issue..." I said, staring at her.

"Then let's get her to Banner."

* * *

**I feel sort of bad for doing that to Sid... But, it had to be done... So, I have to ask, was I alright at the whole 'violence' thing, because I tried... really hard. Anyway, got to get to updating Beauty and the Jotun!**

**Have a nice day/night~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No. Stop Asking.**

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys were okay with the violence... On to the chapter.~**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Brother?" It was Thor who was the first to speak out. The rest of the team was staring at Sid. I couldn't blame them, she was so limp in my arms, she could have been dead. I stopped for a moment at the thought and shook the thoughts away. She wouldn't die... She couldn't die.

I wanted to question Reindeer games just as much as the next guy, but with the way his eyes stayed locked to Sid. It was very hard to believe that he had done to her. Then again, he was smart. I'm sure he could pull off a look of fake worry. But I didn't have the time to make accusations like that.

"Banner." I said. Thor was just going to have to deal with being ignored for a while. "You know just as well as I do that we are going to have to fix her... There's no one else here that can."

"Tony, neither of us are that kind of doctor." he tried.

"Would you rather me just let her die?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Even if he had replied with a yes, I wouldn't have let her die. I cared about her. It was my job to do everything I could to get her as healthy as possible.

He sighed softly, "No. Let's get her to the lab." I nodded.

**Sid's POV**

_It's dark... why is it so dark? I can't see anything._

I see a shining light, that blinds me and stings in my brain. I suddenly recognize that I have a headache. As if something turned on inside of me. I make my way toward the light though, for I don't want to be alone in the darkness. But at the moment, it is clear that there is no one here.

I try to recollect my thoughts as I walk. What happened to me? I feel pain lingering all over my body like a ghost. It hits me- _Am I dead? _No, I can't be. Can I?

A wave of thoughts scare my brain as to what could be going on if I am. _Is that thing still there? Is Loki okay? What about everyone else- did they make it okay? Are they upset? Am I worrying them? I don't want to be dead! I _can't_be dead!_

Suddenly, I feel the flashback. As if someone splashed cold water on me. I remember tears. I remember my cheeks. I remember my stab. My hand goes to my side and I wince. I can't be dead, I can still feel pain. I must be dreaming...

The light becomes brighter. And I suddenly feel the warmth of someone. It's familiar. Welcoming. And the voice, I could recognize from a mile away, "Sid..."

That's the first time he has called me that. I note to myself. Usually it's 'mortal'. He sounds worried, which doesn't surprise me- I must have really scared him. I remind myself that this is a dream, though. And that he's not actually here.

I look up at him. There are bags under his eyes- he hasn't been sleeping. His face looks much older this way, much more stressed out. His hair is a mess, he probably hasn't taken the time to brush it out. His clothes are tattered. I meet his eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes.

"_He doesn't care about you... you are for his own gain."_

I wince at the words that echo loudly in my brain. I try and shake them off. But they continue, over and over again. I can feel tears streaming down my face. I cover my ears, trying to get it to stop. I can feel myself hyperventilating and suddenly, I can barely breathe. My breaths are quick sharp ones.

"Sid, you need to breathe. Take deep breaths." Loki's voice starts to cut through the repetitive echoing in my brain. I can feel his hand rubbing circles on my back. I slowly calm down, and feel as though a weight has been lifted off of me.

"Good girl..." he whispers softly in my ear.

I look at him, feeling myself tremble. "Y-you're not really here..."

"I am..."

"How... I'm dreaming... Aren't I?"

"You are in a coma, actually..." he corrected sadly.

"A coma?" I was surprised by the lack of shock in my voice. Almost as if I had expected it. "How long have I been in a coma for?"

"Three weeks..." he answered.

"Three weeks?" There was the shock.

He nodded, "We aren't sure... that you are going to be able to wake up."

"So you're saying that I'm going to-"

"Please... Please do not finish." he interrupted, I could hear the forced back tears. "I've heard it said enough times."

"I'm so sorry, Loki.." I apologized, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Why are you apologizing to me...?"

"Because, I've made you worry. I swear, I-I'll do everything I can to wake up.."

"Why would you try and promise me such things...?" he asked sadly.

"Because..."

I trailed off. Why? I had to think about it, long and hard. I stared at Loki, and he stared back. I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes- tears of joy.

"Take deep breaths-" Loki began.

I shook my head, smiling through my tears, "I'm not crying because I'm sad..."

"Then why would you cry...?" he asked, confused.

"Because I'm happy." I grinned. He stared at me in complete confusion. "I want to wake up... because I like my life now. I enjoy the new friends I've made. And the things I've learned. And the memories I have... I want to make more of them. But most importantly."

I hesitated, "Most importantly... I want to make new memories with you, Loki."

He began to laugh, but not in a cruel way like usual. In a light, blissful way. "You are the stupidest girl I have ever met," he set a hand on my cheek, "You really want to spend more time with a monster like me?"

"Loki, you can't be a monster..."

"And why not?"

"If you were a monster, you wouldn't have protected me all these times. You wouldn't have came here now, and comforted me. You wouldn't have came to me when I was living alone... and hugged me when I told you how I felt. You wouldn't have cared I got hurt-"

He stopped me, pressing his lips against mine.

The kiss lasted a long time before he pulled away from me. "I need to get back..." he locked eyes with me. "I swear.. I will do whatever it takes to make you wake up."

"I believe you.." I whispered and watched him disappear.

**Loki's POV**

I appeared back next to the lab, where they kept Sid. For a moment, I could only sit there, smiling slightly. She truly was an idiot- to fall for someone like me.

Tony entered the room, looking at me. "We have a way to save her- but the only way means life or death. It will work or it won't."

"What is it?" I asked, nervous.

"We're going to give her an Arc Reactor..."

* * *

**Fluff~ You guys deserved some fluff. And I liked the fluff honestly. Did you? Not too fluffy. But just enough. What about Tony's POV, was I okay at that? I tried.. but it didn't really feel right... And that ending? What do you guys think, I always love to know~**

**Bai~ 3**


End file.
